


Blush

by pggyolsns



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender Neutral, all i know is that this is really short, im not sure actually, more fluff than anything tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pggyolsns/pseuds/pggyolsns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't together for long before you realized that making him blush was one of your favorite things to do. There was nothing like watching his cool, confident, sometimes borderline cocky exterior crumble, shades of scarlet coloring his cheeks as he bashfully tries to hide his face from your sight. Sebastian, you'd decided, when he was shy and flushed red, caught off guard and at his most humble, was the eighth wonder of the world. No doubt about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

You weren't together for long before you realized that making him blush was one of your favorite things to do. There was nothing like watching his cool, confident, sometimes borderline cocky exterior crumble, shades of scarlet coloring his cheeks as he bashfully tries to hide his face from your sight. Sebastian, you'd decided, when he was shy and flushed red, caught off guard and at his most humble, was the eighth wonder of the world. No doubt about it. 

One time you got him when you were both getting ready in the morning, side by side at the bathroom counter, bumping hips as he brushed his teeth and you made your way through your skin care routine he swears is too long. "You won't be saying that when I'm smooth and wrinkle free in my fifties, old man!" you told him to which he replied with a kiss on your temple. "You'll always be stunning to me," he murmured into the side of your head. 

Leaning against the door frame he waited for you to finish up, his eyes raking up and down your backside before locking with yours in the mirror, "Like what you see, gramps?" He let out an embarrassed laugh after being caught in the act, shook his head, and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. The pink on his cheekbones was very faint but unmistakable, and you just smiled at his reflection as you dried your face. 

Another instance was when you were at some juice spot a few blocks away from your apartment. You'd already ordered your drink, some mix of fruits and berries, and were just absentmindedly listening to him order his own. You were scanning his side profile, eyes following his jawline, his sharp cheekbones, the way his pouty lips moved as he spoke to the guy behind the counter. Just looking at him in the middle of this juice shop made you flustered, it was ridiculous. Sebastian handed the guy a few bills and glanced at you when you he was handed his change.“What’s up?” he had asked you quietly.

“Nothing, you’re just so beautiful,” you told him innocently and honestly.

Sebastian, unprepared for your impromptu compliment, dropped his change on the counter, sending cash and coins flying everywhere. You did your best to stifle your laughter as you helped him pick the money up, dropping them into the tip jar on the counter. The two of you made your way to the opposite end to wait for your drinks, and for you to ogle him as he tried his best to the hide the shy smile on his face from you, his complexion reddened by embarrassment and flattery. Success yet again.

The repeat occurrence is definitely when the two of you are in bed, when he’s pressed close against you in some way, shape, or form. It’s when he’s taking care of you real well, when you’re positive that nothing will ever feel better than what you’re feeling in that moment, when the only words leaving your mouth are ones of encouragement, his name, and the Lord’s in vain. When you’re both slick with sweat, pulling at each other, trying to get closer in any way that you can. It’s when he’s getting you where you want, when you’re dragging your nails down his back, his arms, when your hands are in his hair tugging at the strands. 

His face never flushes faster than when you’re looking him in the eyes, telling him about how good he is to you, how you could do this forever, how you don’t want him to stop. The crimson on his cheek is brightest when you’re chanting his own name in his ear, with yeses and fucks peppered in before loud, obscene moans tumble from your lips as if they couldn’t get out of you fast enough. The red that creeps its way onto his face always sticks around well after you both are spent and sensitive, even after your breathing has evened out. It’s not until the two of you have settled down, limbs still tangled together, sheets carelessly thrown over your bodies that you finally watch the rose on his cheeks fade almost as quickly as it appeared.

You didn’t have to be together for long before you knew that making Sebastian blush was one of your favorite things to do. It wasn’t long until you declared the sight of him scarlet faced and coy the eighth wonder of the world, a sight you wouldn’t mind seeing every day of your life. No doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really getting into writing but I started this and didn't really like it enough to make it any longer lol. I figured I might as well post it despite it being pretty short, instead of just keeping it to myself.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any type of feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
